This invention relates to a device for enabling musicians wearing dentures to play musical instruments having mouthpieces against which the musician must press his mouth to play the instrument, and in particular, the brass wind instruments such as the trumpet, horn, trombone and tuba.
Players of the foregoing type of instruments press their lips against the mouthpiece of the instrument and blow air through the mouthpiece in order to obtain the desired sound. This act of playing the instruments also puts considerable force on the musician's teeth. Musicians with natural teeth have no problem coping with the forces applied against the teeth, but this is not the case for musicians wearing dentures. In fact, musicians wearing dentures have generally been required to abandon the brass wind instruments because their dentures tend to shift, slip and tilt as they press their lips against the mouthpiece of the respective instruments. This problem with dentures has caused amateur musicians to abandon the instruments causing a loss of satisfaction achieved from this musical endeavor, and has additionally caused economic loss to professional musicians whose wearing of dentures has required them to give up the playing of brass wind instruments and the like. There have heretofore been no known aids for enabling denture-wearing musicians to enable them to play musical instruments which involve the application of considerable force to their teeth.